Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl
by blank canvas of me
Summary: "They would always be remembered, but this time, as a hero named Perseus that held up the sky for his beloved named Wise Girl, and Annabeth, a heroine that had saved (countlessly) the boy she called Seaweed Brain." Spoilers for Blood of Olympus. Set after the war. One-shot.


**Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl: **

**(spoilers for BoO) **

Not much had changed between them. The two were the exact same they had been when they met on Half-Blood Hill.

A Seaweed Brain that drooled in his sleep, and a Wise Girl that relied on facts far too much.

As the years went on, they grew. Not just older, but emotionally and mentally. Annabeth Chase no longer pushed friends away, but she also didn't let people in with such ease. Percy Jackson was the opposite. He no longer let people in with ease, but with a mixture of wariness, too. Together, the two were invincible. Or in the very least, it seemed like it. They knew how to read each other, as if their thoughts were splayed up along their foreheads. While in battle, the two were graceful and sharp, as if performing a dance. Their weapons moved together, their lunges and parries blocking and slashing in unison. Their hearts pounded the beats of fear and hope, eyes interlocked with the enemy that they were determined to take down.

Annabeth was no longer the thirteen year old know-it-all. She was a strong women, clever and witty, able to talk herself out of any scenario that was directed towards her. Her blonde curls were thicker, longer, and wavier. Her grey eyes showed age, hurt, disappointment and terror, scarred seemingly beyond recognition, but smarter, fiercer, and braver than she had ever been. The insecurities that she had possessed in her earlier teen years had disappeared. She was not jealous of the red-headed girl that dared wrote her cell-phone number on Percy's arm in permanent marker, and she stopped longing for a son of Hermes a long time ago.

Percy was no longer the thirteen year old that had blindly challenged Ares, nor was he the scrawny boy that had been turned into a guinea pig because of his vanity. He was taller, leaner, and confident as ever. Skinny still, but with a larger frame and a smirk. He used to go running at the sight of Clarisse's spear, but now he would laugh and challenge his friend. His sea-green eyes showed countless battles and loss, but also moments of happiness that consisted of scrubbing pots with Grover, and a blue sweet that resembled a brick. Years ago, Percy would've felt hatred for Annabeth and her devotion to Luke. The thought hardly crossed his mind anymore, and even if it did, he finally understood.

Some things hadn't changed.

When Percy slept, dried drool would be a promise when he woke up.

Annabeth never stopped spouting random facts about architecture.

Percy was as dense as ever.

They still teased, bantered, and argued just like they had in the sea of monsters. They still got into fights, and would be too proud to be the first to apologize. Sometimes their swords would whip out and the two would interlock into a light-hearted battle. They still sent knowing grins at each other, and were still the closest friends a guy and girl could ask for.

Some things _had_ changed.

Their touch, for one. That had definitely changed. The pair would embrace in heated kisses, something that they would surely gag at while younger. Their hands would intertwine, and they would each dream of a life with curly-haired children that shared green eyes. They were frightened sometimes, curling up against each other in bed when memories of Tartarus burned deep and raw. They were more protective, more jealous, and more connected. Their souls were interlocked, it seemed, as if they were made for one another. That had been there before, but less passionate and foggy. Now it was all real, like a blink of clarity.

While in their mid-teens, and the future appeared bleak, it was all promised now.

College.

A life-time at Camp Jupiter, children with green and grey eyes padding around in the sunshine, safe from anything.

When they were kids, their names were barely recognizable.

Now they were legends. Anyone sane knew who Percy and Annabeth were, defenders of the gods, and heroes of Olympus. They defeated Atlas, revived Thalia Grace with the golden fleece, swam in the sea of monsters, navigated through the Labyrinth, overthrew Kronos, and helped destroyed Gaea. The pair saved the world more times to count. They also were the demigods that had toppled into Greek Hell, and _survived_. Younger campers, newer ones, would look up in awe at the girl with the curly hair and the easy-going boy with the emerald eyes. They would whisper in hushed voices, continuing the stories of the satyr Grover, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, and Percy and Annabeth.

Which was exactly what was happening now. Annabeth fidgeted uncomfortably under the excited gazes of the three daughters of Venus, who were excitedly chattering away. They occasionally giggled when they saw glimpse of Annabeth. One even came out and asked for her autograph. It was like she was a celebrity. Years ago, this was exactly what the daughter of Athena had wanted. To be a hero. Maybe just... a hero less popular. The blonde sighed, grabbing her cup of coffee and leaving the small store.

Her other gift was still wrapped in a brown paper bag. Like before, Tyson had helped. This time it came out looking less like a brick, and more like a rock. She opened the door to their small house in the Roman Camp, instantly hearing the small sound of feet rushing through the house. Annabeth blinked, smirking when she noted how dysfunctional the house was. Wooden swords were strewn about, pillows rolled over and toys expanding from the living room to the kitchen. Which was fine with Annabeth. She didn't mind a dysfunctional family, just a breakable one.

And her new family was anything but that.

"Oh, no!" Annabeth's youngest daughter wailed, short blonde hair falling over her face. "Popcorn! Our fatal weakness!"

Percy was wearing a white robe, pair of Nike sneakers below it. "That's not fatal!" he bellowed in a high-pitched voice. He pointed at their son, the eldest, whose mop of black hair was messy and tangled, green eyes sparkling. "Give me one hundred and ten percent! An A- is a failing grade! Oh, hey, honey," Percy explained, awkwardly tugging on his robe when he spotted her. "What's up?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, trying to fight back the growing smile on her face. She set the containers down on the counter, planting a firm hand on her hip. "I brought coffee."

"Erm, great. About the house- I know it's messy, but..." he pointed at their son expectantly. "It was all his idea! I tried to stop him!"

"Way to throw your son under the bus," the eight year old grumbled, picking himself off the floor. He adjusted his wooden sword, clomping to the front door. "Hey, momma." He jogged forward and kissed Annabeth on the cheek before stepping over toys and making his way to the containers of coffee.

"Oh, no," Annabeth reprimanded, eyes hardening. "No more coffee for you. It's turned into an addiction."

Her son shrugged sheepishly.

Their four year old daughter burst, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" before chucking a crumpled piece of paper at her father's face. Percy instantly tumbled over dramatically.

"You have captured the great Nike! Help me, someone! Victory or death!"

Annabeth shook her head. "Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl," he shot back, smiling lopsidedly, which made Annabeth's words choke up in her throat. Even after their marriage, she would never get used to that smile. "Hey, let's take five, okay?" he picked up their daughter, who giggled when he set her down on the couch. "Nike's gotta say hi to mommy."

Annabeth scrunched up her nose. "Please never say those words in the same sentence."

Percy pulled her into a kiss, pressing his hands over her flushed face. His thumbs traced small patterns over her cheek bones, something that she found soothing. Her husband smiled into the embrace, slowly pulling away. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy birthday," she added, planting a light kiss on his nose.

"Uh, duh," he stammered.

Oh, yeah. Some things never truly change.

The women smiled condescendingly. "How old are you now? A hundred? I think I spot some wrinkles, Seaweed Brain."

He scowled, but his green eyes sparkled. They kissed again, causing the eldest to shudder. "Ew. Gross." They broke apart. Annabeth buried her face into the crook of his neck, sighing in contentment. If she could pick one moment to relive over and over again, it would be this one. If they could stop time and wait right here, she would do it in a single heartbeat. This was something permanent; her family, her husband, and the growing baby in her stomach. It could crumble like old monuments, but Annabeth doubted it would. This family- her children, were far too strong for that.

Their daughter gasped, staring up at them in admiration. "Awww!" she cooed, chubby hands clasping her face as she adored the couple. "Like a prince and princess."

Percy's hand slid down to her stomach. "You ate breakfast, right?"

"Yes, Percy."

"Because we need this baby big and healthy," he rushed onward. "And you can't afford-"

She cut him off with her thin lips. "You'd think that after two kids you wouldn't be so nervous."

Her husband huffed, pouting. "Don't tease! It was embarrassing."

"What was?" Annabeth tightened her grip around his neck. "Fainting in the middle of your son's birth?"

There was a resounding pause. "Maybe."

"Daddy, daddy!" Their daughter interrupted, tugging on the sleeves to his blue shirt while jumping up and down, purple dress flapping. "Can you tell me the story again?"

Percy's eyes lit up in enthusiasm. "Which one?"

"The one where you defeated Kronos!"

He laughed, but Annabeth could tell how much he enjoyed his daughter's excitement. The daughter of Athena released the son of Poseidon, and he scooped their daughter up in the air. He tugged on the strands of her blonde hair gingerly, watching as her green eyes lit up. "Again?" His daughter nodded eagerly, and he took a seat on the couch, intently describing every moment, waving his hands in the precise motions.

Their son took a seat next to Percy, adjusting his glasses and watching his father in wonder.

Annabeth let out a smile, blinking back the tears that were dampening in her eyes. Her childhood had passed in a blink. It seemed that her teenage years had passed even quicker. She wasn't going to lie; Annabeth missed all the quests and adventures her friends had gone on. She missed the smell of Camp-Half Blood and the camp-fire sing along with Apollo's children. She even longed for the harpies you could hear shrieking in the middle of the night. Still. This was just as good. She wouldn't trade this moment away from anything. Things were peaceful and happy, making her wonder just how long it would last before her own children were sucked into prophecies and heart-ache. Hopefully not for a few more years. And even so, she had faith that they would be okay.

Because her and Percy were.

As the day passed and night came, she sliced the brick-like cupcake into five sections. One for Annabeth, one for their unborn children, and the other two for their children.

_"You are so not making this easy."_

_"I am never, ever make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." _

Kronos was but a distant memory now, nearly forgotten by all who hadn't participated in the battle. Even the story of the seven half-bloods that answered the call were not as memorable.

As time passed, as generations died and were born again, Percy and Annabeth were nothing more than legends.

They would always be remembered, but this time, as a hero named Perseus that held up the sky for his beloved named Wise Girl, and Annabeth, a heroine that had saved (countlessly) the boy she called Seaweed Brain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just finished Blood of Olympus. **

**Oh, gods...**

**It DESTROYED ME. I feel empty inside. I mean, it was good, but now it's over! *sobs***

**The only thing that disappointed me was lack of Percabeth ending. I would've liked to have seen an ending, perhaps an epilogue, kind of like the epilogue to Mockingjay. One where it shows us Percabeth marriage and Percabeth babies. Don't get me wrong, I loved the ending. If you wish to talk some more about BoO, PM me. It just feels weird that it's over. I've followed this series since I was around eight years old, and now I'm in highs school. **

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
